For Love
by Fune Charlotte
Summary: Kisah cinta tidak selalu indah. Pengorbanan tetap harus dilakukan. Terutama di negara Jepang, pasangan gay seperti mereka harus membuat sebuah keputusan yang berat. Hidup atau mati?


"Pikirkan, Sei. Apa yang kau dapatkan setelah dewasa nanti? Putuskan dia sebelum aku membunuhnya!"

"Kau tak bisa mengambil hak hidup orang lain semudah itu. Kalau kau ingin membunuh seseorang, maka cukup potong saja urat nadiku!"

"Kau rela mati untuknya? Atas dasar apa? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, Sei!"

"Ini soal cinta, Otou-sama. Kau harus dewasa dengan memikirkan kau juga pernah merasakannya di usiaku!"

"Dan kau juga harus dewasa dengan memikirkan keinginanku dan masa depanmu! Biar kutakatan bila kau melupakannya, Sei. Cinta itu sebuah emosi."

"Dan kemarahmu juga emosi. Kau tak berhak membunuh seseorang hanya karena dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya—dan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki."

Sosok dewasa itu memejamkan kelopak matanya. Dalam ketenangan yang terjaga ia melantunkan suara tegasnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kalian yang mati?'

Sepasang heterochrome mengkilat. Kelopak matanya membesar setelah dikomando oleh seringaian tipis. Sang crimson menguarkan aura iblis. "Kurasa tidak buruk."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi<strong>

**For Love © Fune Charlotte**

**Warning: **Typo(s), OOC, shounen ai, death chara(s)

**Pairing: **AkaKuro

**O****tanoshimini~**

* * *

><p>Sosok pemuda tinggi besar dengan surai hitam panjang memasuki gedung dengan wajah kacau. Ia menggerutu tidak karuan sembari menggaruk surainya. Meskipun wajah itu terlihat menanggung masalah besar, kesan feminine tidak berkurang. Dengan bulu mata lentik, ia mengedip beberapa kali di depan lift, menunggu pintu itu membuka.<p>

Ketika pintu di sebelahnya bergeser, Mibuchi Reo langsut melesat. Ia berdecih saat sempat menyenggol seorang office boy yang tengah kelabakan mengangkat galon air mineral. Seharusnya ia mempersilakan pria yang lebih dewasa darinya itu untuk masuk lebih dulu, tapi ia tidak peduli. Jabatannya membentuk sebuah paham baru. Bahwa dia lebih tinggi posisinya dibanding dengan sosok berseragam OB. Meskipun sebenarnya hal itu tidak menjamin.

"Ah, Sei-chan sialan! Harusnya aku tidak menuruti perintahnya tadi. Hei pak, cepatlah masuk! Aku harus bergegas bertemu dengan Sei-chan."

"Maaf, tuan." Sosok itu menarik masuk segalon air lagi dengan tergesa.

Waktu di dalam lift terasa begitu lama. Sekretaris presdir itu mengetuk-ngetuk sepatu brandednya sembari sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Begitu pintu lift terbuka dengan bunyi 'ting', Mibuchi berjalan cepat keluar dengan laju lurus tepat ke sebuah pintu dengan mesin gesek di sampingnya. Ia kelabakan mencari kartunya, kemudian mengumpat setelah menemukannya.

"Sei-chan! Oh aku tak percaya kau setega itu!"

Sosok crimson di balik laptop mendelik pelan. Di mejanya terdapat batangan kaca berukir sebaris kanji. Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kau tahu? Ayahmu menguliahiku selama berjam-jam tentang banyak hal! Dia bilang aku harus segera menyadari pengaruh seorang individu di lingkungan individu lain, atau sejenisnya! Aku benar-benar tak paham!" Sosok itu duduk bersandar di sofa hitam dengan menutup wajah menggunakan telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Benarkah? Dia juga membahas soal itu denganku."

"Sei-chan, dia mengambil keputusan dengan gegabah! Dia akan segera memecatku dan menggantikannya dengan yang lain. Seorang sekretaris perempuan dengan tubuh molek dan tampang bak puteri! Kau percaya itu, Sei-chan?! Kau bosku, bukan dia!"

"Sebenarnya Reo, kau boleh mengabaikannya kalau kau mau. Tetapi ketahuilah, meskipun aku telah mengangkat nama perusahan Akashi Corporation, aku tetap tidak memiliki wewenang untuk membantahnya. Dia memecatmu sebagai seorang Ayah, bukan sebagai mantan presdir."

"Lalu kau menerimanya begitu saja?! Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu! Aku tak mengerti!"

"Orang sepertimu memang tidak akan mudah mengerti jalan pikiranku. Kalau kau memang ingin mengerti, belah saja kepalaku dan pelajari dengan baik!"

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?" Mibuchi menatap heran pada sosok yang dengan tenang menutup laptopnya. Dalam hati ia bersumpah bahwa tidak ada orang setenang Akashi muda yang pernah ditemuinya. Di saat kondisi yang sedang genting, ia tetap bisa mengontrol emosi. Benar-benar tipikal seorang Akashi.

"Ah, benar juga!" Mibuchi merogoh saku jasnya, membuka Gugel Chrome dan mengetik sesuatu di address bar. "Biar kupesankan, untuk dua orang kan? Kau mau kemana? Belgia? Inggris? Amerika? Atau mungkin Rusia? Ah, kudengar Hongkong lebih aman! Setelah kau terbang nanti, aku akan menyusulmu. Aku-"

"Reo." Akashi menatap ke luar jendela, mengamati kendaraaan yang berlalu-lalang dengan lancar. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika mengamati birunya langit. Hari yang cerah, sayang sekali kalau harus terkurung dengan setumpuk dokumen yang menggunung.

"Kau tidak bersalah. Aku memang sudah 'begini' jauh sebelum bertemu denganmu. Aku bahkan sudah menyadarinya sebelum mengetahui kalau kau seseorang yang 'berbeda'. Jadikanlah perkataan Otou-sama sebagai nasihat dari orang dewasa yang telah lebih lama berpengalaman menghadapi bebatuan di jalan kehidupan."

Ruangan persegi panjang yang mewah dilanda keheningan. Jarum jam di dinding seolah berteriak menanyakan kediaman keduanya dengan detakannya yang semakin jelas terdengar. Mibuchi bahkan membiarkan monitor ponselnya menampilkan halaman depan sebuah website berlogo pesawat terbang. Ia memang harus memikirkannya dengan kepala dingin.

"Aku akan menemui'nya'. Mulai saat ini aku tidak bisa lalai. Orang dewasa tidak bisa diremehkan, bisa saja mereka bergerak ketika aku duduk dengan setumpuk kertas yang menjadi makananku. Reo, kuserahkan urusan kantor padamu."

"Baiklah, Sei-chan. Aku harap keputusan kalian adalah yang terbaik."

. . .

Ruangan itu gelap. Meskipun matahari berdiri di puncak tertinggi, gorden di ruangan itu tertutup. Tidak hanya di ruangan persegi itu, seluruh jendela di rumah berlantai dua ini terhalang gorden. Tetapi cahaya masih bisa menembusnya. Mereka merambat hingga batasnya.

Sesosok pemuda berdiri di depan rak pirig. Ia mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan menjatuhkannya di lantai. Manik besar yang memancarkan kepolosan mengamati dalam diam. Setelah ditemukannya sebilah pecahan beling berujung lancip—nyaris seperti mata pedang—ia meraihnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Terlalu tipis. Entah itu bisa disebut senyuman atau tidak. Dia membuka kemeja dan kaus dalamnya. Tubuh berkulit porselen itu berbercak merah di beberapa bagian. Terdapat beberapa luka goresan di perut dan dadanya. Kemudian sesuatu tampak baru saja mengering dari balik bahunya.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, berusaha memutarnya 180 derajat meskipun itu mustahil. Dari ekor mata ia bisa melihat, punggungnya yang tampak rapuh penuh dengan luka sayatan yang lebar. Satu di tengah, mengikuti garis tulang belakang, merupakan yang terlebar dan masih berwarna merah hati. Darahnya belum mengering benar, ia meringis sedikit ketika jari telunjuknya menyentuh pangkal luka tersebut.

Beling yang dia genggam diarahkannya ke bahu. Area yang masih seputih pualam itu mulai tertimpa sebuah goresan yang lebih putih.

SREEK

Sang pemuda menggores cepat. Bahunya mengeluarkan bulir-bulir darah yang kian menderas. Matanya terpejam dengan tenang. Tidak ada kerutan di dahi, tidak ada ringisan. Ia menikmati ketika ujung beling itu menembus kulitnya. Ngilu yang dirasakan sesaat hanya seperti pedih ketika semut merah menggingitmu. Hanya sebatas itu. Oh, dirinya sudah sering merasakan yang lebih dari ini.

"Ah! Ini tidak cukup."

Ia menggerutu. Setelah menyamankan dirinya dengan duduk bersandar di kursi makan, tangan kanannya mulai menggores bahu kirinya dengan cepat. Dalam dan berkali-kali. Sosok itu mendesah ketika merasakan darah mengalir menuju perutnya. Rasanya menggelikan. Ia mulai memperdalam goresannya dan ketika itulah deritan pintu terdengar.

"Bersenang-senang tanpaku, eh?"

"Kau lama." Manik biru lautnya memandang heterochrome yang bersinar di kegelapan.

"Sebegitu tidak sabarnya kah? Bukankah kita baru saja melakukannya semalam?"

"Akashi-kun, kau harus merasakan menjadi diriku. Aku benar-benar tak tahan."

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti, Tetsuya." Ia menyeringai, mendekat pada Kuroko yang masih menggenggam beling tajam itu. "Semalam itu hanya sex tanpa bloody bukan? Nah, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Punggungku sedikit sakit, meskipun aku tidak mempersalahkan kalau kau menambah rasa sakitnya. Tapi Akashi-kun, kurasa bahu tidak buruk."

"Tidak, aku menyukai bahumu. Jangan di sana, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kissmark."

Akashi menarik kursi di samping kekasihnya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dan merebut halus pecahan beling dengan noda merah. "Aku lebih suka melihat punggungmu yang berukir."

"Kau mau menggoreskan apa?"

"Sebuah mahakarya. Akan kusimpan pada puncaknya." Akashi benar-benar tersenyum kali ini. Bukan sebuah seringaian iblis seperti sebelumnya. Ia mengambil sebuah baskom dan mengisinya dengan campuran air ledeng dan air termos. "Apa yang terjadi padamu kali ini?"

Ia menarik pinggul Kuroko, mendudukkannya di pangkuan. Akashi kembali menyeringai melihat wajah datar itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Meskipun selalu menampilkan ekspresi yang sama, ia tidak jenuh karena memang begitulah sosoknya. Manis dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Mereka melempariku dengan telur, beberapa dengan batu. Lalu aku menemukan buku-bukuku di toilet, menyumbatnya."

Kuroko meringis ketika handuk kecil yang basah menyapu permukaan kulitnya, membersihkan bahunya dari darah yang masih belum berhenti mengalir. Ia memejamkan matanya dan terlihat sangat menikmati. Inilah salah satu ekspresi yang Akashi suka, menggairahkan baginya.

"Tapi kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

"Kalau soal batu itu, aku tidak masalah. Tetapi jika sisanya, aku benar-benar direpotkan! Aku harus mandi berkali-kali, Akashi-kun. Telurnya sudah busuk."

Akashi merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kuroko, menghirup aroma di perpotongan leher sang bluenette. Masih beraroma vanilla, ia menyeringai. Pemuda ini sebenarnya mandi dengan vanilla shake atau bagaimana?

"Akashi-kun juga jadi repot karena harus membelikanku buku baru—dan membantuku mengisi soal di dalamnya." Tambahnya dengan tergesa.

Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sedikit miris dengan keadaan ini. Kau yang jadi seperti ini, semuanya salahku. Aku benar-benar harus memikirkan kembali untuk melepaskanmu dan meninggalkanmu."

"Tidak!" Kuroko memeluk Akashi seketika. Keterkejutan sedikit tampak pada sang crimson sebelum ia menyeringai tipis. "Aku tidak peduli apa kata mereka, apa yang mereka perbuat, dan semuanya! Akashi-kun tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Aku benar-benar mencintai Akashi-kun!"

"Kau pikir aku mau?" Akashi mengelus punggung Kuroko. Menelusuri sebuah goresan panjang dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku bisa mati jika harus meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kau malaikat malang yang terjebak bersama seorang iblis dari dasar neraka. Tetapi kita saling mencintai, tidak ada yang mustahil."

Akashi teringat pada sosok Mibuchi Reo dengan ponselnya di kantor tadi. Sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya mempertimbangkan tawaran sahabatnya. "Hei, Tetsuya. Mau pindah ke luar negeri?"

"Bagaimana dengan Akashi-sama?"

"Aku bisa atur itu belakangan. Aku akan berganti nama dan menitipkan Otou-sama pada Reo. Sebenci apa pun orang tua itu pada seorang gay, ia tidak akan pernah membenci orang yang sudah pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya."

"Aku pikir itu ide yang bagus.." Kuroko kemudian menghela nafas. "..tapi kuliahku tinggal satu semester lagi dan aku akan diwisuda. Sampai saat itu, kita hanya perlu bersabar, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko mempererat pelukan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang yang selalu menawarkan perlindungan. Akashi menyeringai. "Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya kau memanggilku 'Akashi-kun'. Sudah kubilang untuk memanggil namaku, bukan? Sekali lagi kau lakukan, aku akan memberikan ekstra ronde nanti malam."

"Lakukan saja, aku tidak keberatan." Dan seringian Akashi semakin melebar. Malam ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

. . .

Sosok beryukata itu mendecih dan menutup laptopnya dengan tergesa. "Aku tahu bahwa kau tahu aku mengirimkan mata-mata untukmu, Sei! Apa yang kau pikirkan membiarkan Ayahmu melihat video tidak senonoh itu?!"

"Bukan aku yang salah, Otou-sama. Itu adalah hakmu untuk menonton hasil kerja anak buahmu atau mengabaikannya karena rasa jijik. Itu wajar untuk dilakukan sepasang kekasih, bukan?"

Sosok di hadapannya menggeram dengan gigi menggertak. "Kalian benar-benar tidak waras! Tidak normal! Menjijikan!"

"Terimakasih pujiannya, Otou-sama. Aku tersanjung, jarang sekali Anda memuji saya." Akashi muda yang merupakan presdir dari sebuah perusahan elektronik mendunia tengah berusaha memancing kemarahan ayahnya. Berhasil melakukan itu memberikan kepuasan tersendiri baginya, meskipun akhirnya ia sampai harus bersujud meminta maaf di kuil.

"Sei! Berhenti main-main denganku!" Pemimpin keluarga Akashi yang berwibawa telah kembali. Sosok itu akhirnya mendapatkan ketenangannya yang sempat goyah. "Sei, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Ya?"

"Apa dia murni seorang masokis?"

Akashi menyeringi. Tampaknya pria beruban di depannya sudah mulai menemukan akar dari semua masalah ini. Dan setelah pria itu benar-benar menyadarinya, ia akan merasa sangat bersalah dan mereka bisa tinggal di Jepang tanpa gangguan.

"Sei, jawab aku!"

"Dia hanya tidak bisa merasakan sakit. Beberapa sarafnya putus dan susunan otaknya sedikit berubah. Itu semua karena kau, Otou-sama. Kau yang membuatnya begitu."

"Dia lemah. Hanya itu poin yang bisa kudapatkan."

Keras kepala, Akashi terkekeh licik. "Kau ke luar negeri setelah semuanya terjadi. Aku memaklumi kalau kau tidak tahu. Tetapi Otou-sama, dia hanya berusaha mencari rasa yang hilang. Jangan salahkan bila dia seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau bersama orang sepertinya, Sei! Aku akan segera membunuhnya!"

Akashi mudah mengendikkan bahunya. Tampangnya stoic meskipun hatinya menyeringai iblis. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak merasa berdosa? Setelah membunuh orang tuanya, kau menyuruh anak buahmu untuk membunuh anaknya?" Akashi menatap miris. Ia bangkit dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Berbicara dengan ayahnya membuatnya butuh pasokan udara segar.

. . .

Akashi selalu menyukai membaca sebuah kisah dengan sad ending. Menurutnya, sesuatu yang seperti itu jauh lebih menakjubkan dari pada happy end yang terlalu fluffy. Dia selalu diajarkan mendiang Ibunya ketika kecil, bahwa kenyataan tak selalu seindah impian.

"Dan kemudian Ciderella dan sang Pangeran hidup bahagia selamanya. Bersambung."

"Kau membaca apa? Dongeng Cinderella?" Mibuchi Reo mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Hanya bernostalgia ketika Ibuku menceritakannya untukku. Dulu."

"Lalu bukankah harusnya berakhir di sana? Aku tidak tahu kisah itu ada lanjutannya." Mibuchi mulai tertarik. Ditinggalkannya sejenak berbagai bentuk diagram yang diolahnya untuk presentasi.

"Aku tidak yakin kau mau mendengar kelanjutannya. Tetapi Tetsuya selalu menyukainya. Dia memintaku menceritakan kelanjutan kisah fluffy para penghuni negeri dongeng hampir setiap malam. Sebelum aku 'melahap'nya tentu saja."

"Oke, aku benar-benar tertarik, Sei-chan. Ceritakan sekarang!"

Sosok berjas hitam itu memutar kursi kerjanya ke samping. Ia menautkan jari-jemarinya dan menyeringai tipis. "Well, ini bukan kisah yang menyenangkan. Hanya berakhir kelam dengan pembunuhan berantai yang pelakunya tak lain adalah sang kakak tiri. Keduanya membunuh seluruh anggota kerajaan dengan menyisakan sang pangeran. Sebelum akhirnya membekuk pria itu dan membakar istana. Kisah itu benar-benar berakhir dengan tak ada satu pun tokoh utama yang hidup."

"Errr.. Kupikir kau seharusnya menjadi penulis novel bergenre thriller atau mungkin menjadi penulis skenario dan lain sebagainya. Kau tahu, meskipun kentara sekali bahwa kau mengada-ada, aku tetap merinding membayangkan kisah untuk anak kecil yang seharusnya dipenuhi dengan bumbu fluffy harus berakhir tragis."

Akashi terkekeh dengan seringaian iblisnya. Ia memang suka terhadap hal seperti itu, namun bukan berarti ia mau menjadi penulis seperti apa yang disarankan Mibuchi. Ia tidak mempunyai bakat di bidang itu. Dan alasan terbesarnya adalah karena ia lebih menaruh minat pada membacanya dan mempraktekkannya dengan kekasihnya yang masokis—di atas ranjang.

"Aku suka bagaimana kisah itu berakhir. Kau tahu? Kedua kakak tiri Cinderella Princess bahkan juga ikut menggantung Ibu mereka di atas kuali! Dan mereka menaruh siksakan terbesar pada sang tokoh utama dongeng fluffy. Mereka memutilasi Cinderella dan menaruh kepalanya di pintu masuk sebuah pondok."

"Sei-chan, aku khawatir kau benar-benar menjadi psikopat!"

"Kau tenang saja, aku hanya bernafsu pada Tetsuya. Hanya paras malaikat sepertinya yang membuatku tertarik untuk menggoreskan darah."

Mibuchi menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Dia maupun orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya memang tidak pernah punya jalan pikiran yang waras. "Itulah kenapa aku tidak mau menikahi wanita dan memiliki anak. Aku takut salah mendidik dan kemudian berakhir seperti dirimu. Tumbuh di bawah penekanan seorang Ayah dan menumbuhkan sesosok yang kejam. Itu mengerikan, Sei-chan."

"Terserah apa katamu. Tetapi setelah yang dia lihat kemarin, dia serius untuk membunuh Tetsuya. Aku beruntung sudah memindahkannya ke sebuah apartemen di luar kota."

"Pindah rumah, eh?"

"Begitulah. Tetapi kupikir apartemen itu akan menjadi rumah terakhir bagi kami di dunia ini."

"Hei, hei, apa maksudmu?" Mibuchi terlihat panik. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepala pria itu? Ia merutuk karena tidak pernah berhasil menerka jalan pikirannya.

"Otou-sama menyuru kami mati. Karena itu terdengar seperti permohonan terakhir, aku akan menurutinya. Bagaimana pun dia sudah renta. Tinggal menunggu waktu sampai menyatu dengan tanah."

"Sei-chan kau gila!" Ia tidak peduli bahwa yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang bos yang bisa mencabut jabatannya kapan saja. Sosok crimson dengan heterochrome itu tetap saja seorang sahabatnya sejak masa SMA. Dari semua tindakan nekat yang dilakukannya, ini yang paling parah.

"Kalau kau ingin mengabulkan permohonan terakhirnya, maka tinggalkan Tet-chan dan buat hubungan dengan seorang wanita! Aku tidak percaya kau berpikir pendek, Sei-chan! Aku tidak percaya!"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sepanjang hari. Tentang bagaimana ini semua akan berakhir." Mibuchi menatap dengan mulut menganga, tidak ada suara yang keluar. "Ini hidupku, Reo. Kau hanya seorang protagonis yang kebetulan singgah di dalamnya. Kuberitahu satu hal. Sampai kapan pun, kau tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiranku kecuali kau mencoba menjadi aku."

. . .

"Ano.. Sedang apa kalian di sana?" Suara Kuroko menggema dengan sebuah pengeras suara di tangannya. Dua orang berapakaian hitam-hitam yang mencurigakan segera melarikan diri dengan kompan-kompan yang besar. Ia mengeryit.

"Hee.. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa berteriak rupanya."

Kuroko merinding saat merasakan nafas seseorang menggelitik tengkuknya. Sebuah tangan sudah melingkari pinggangnya. Aroma mint menguar dengan menyegarkan.

"Sei-kun, kau pulang cepat? Mana mobilmu?" Ia berbalik, membuat tubuh mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku memparkirkan di dekat gerbang komplek. Bagaimana menurutmu dengan komplek ini? Dekat dengan hutan adalah ketenangan yang bagus bukan?"

"Tapi aku harus kembali untuk kuliahku, Sei-kun."

"Sssht, jangan mencemaskan soal itu." Akashi menaruh tulunjuknya di bibir Kuroko. Ia mengusap gumpalan daging sewarna cherry itu lembut. Ah, benar-benar menggoda.

"Sei-kun, orang-orang di bawah tadi.. Mereka menumpahkan sesuatu di dinding apartemen lantai bawah."

"Jangan khawatir, mereka suruhanku. Besok aku akan mengganti cat apartemen ini, jadi kusuruh mereka menyirami temboknya dengan air."

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia merapatkan tubuhhya pada tubuh Akashi saat angin sore menggetarkan bulu kuduknya. Komplek ini memang terletak di dekat perhutanan, jadi wajar bila pukul 5 sore sudah seperti malam hari rasanya. Suasana juga lenggang, menambah hawa sunyi yang sedikit mencekam.

Komplek yang mereka tempati, sebenarnya baru dibuka bulan depan. Masih ada fasilitas yang harus dikerjakan sampai saatnya tiba. Namun Akashi menjanjikan pemiliknya dengan membayar dua kali lipat, dan apartemen sederhana berlantai dua ini adalah miliknya sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk, kau terlihat kedinginan." Akashi merangkul bahu pemuda itu, membuka pintu apartemen yang memang terletak di lantai atas. "Aku punya cerita baru kalau kau mau dengar."

"Ceritakan padaku!" Masih dengan raut wajah yang datar, Kuroko Tetsuya duduk di pinggir ranjang kamar mereka. Pulang secepat ini, ia menyadari bahwa Akashi menginginkan yang lebih malam ini.

"Kau ingat dengan kisah Romeo dan Juliet?" Akashi ikut bergabung di atas ranjang setelah menggantung jas dan melepas dasinya. Ia merangkak di atas tubuh Kuroko yang membaring. Menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak menindih tubuh sosok itu, Akashi mudah membuka kancing kemeja Kuroko satu per satu.

"Tentu. Mereka kisah favoritmu karena berakhir dengan tragis tanpa harus kau ubah."

"Tepat."

Bibir Akashi melumat bibir Kuroko. Keduanya bertaut dengan nafsu membara. Akashi menggigit bibir bawah Kuroko hingga berdarah. Dia tidak peduli, toh si birunya adalah m dan dia adalah s. Lidahnya mengajak berperang. Saling melilit, bertukar saliva. Semua kegiatan itu menimbulkan suara berisik di ruangan yang hening. Hingga Akashi menjilat langi-langit mulut Kuroko, pemuda itu mendesah erotis.

"Nnnh."

Akashi menyeringai dan melepaskan pagutan mereka. Ia menjilat permuakaan bibir Kuroko sebagai penutup.

"Masih ada kelanjutan dari kisah Romeo dan Juliet. Hanya saja, kali ini happy ending."

"Kau terlihat menyukainya, Sei-kun. Seingatku kau benci happy ending."

"Yang ini sedikit berbeda. Mereka sedikit istimewa karena berani mengakhiri takdirnya dengan sad ending." Akashi menganggalkan kemeja Kuroko. Ia mengendus leher pemuda itu dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sana. Kecupan yang sanggup meninggalkan bercak merah.

"Sssh. La-Lalu.. ehm.. Happy ending se-seperti apakah itu? Nnnh~"

"Mereka bereinkarnasi, bertemu kembali di dunia yang baru dengan tampang sama persis seperti sebelumnya. Mereka saling jatuh cinta dan akhirnya menikah. Orang tua mereka merestui untuk kali ini!"

"Syukurlah.. Aku juga senang mendengarnya." Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis. Dadanya naik turun mengatur nafas.

"Ne, Tetsuya.. Menurutmu bagaimana kalau aku yang menjadi Romeo dan kau yang menjadi Juliet?"

Kuroko menatap heterochrome itu dengan kepolosan yang tak terbendung. Akashi gemas sampai-sampai menciumnya lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya ketika Akashi melepaskan ciumannya yang—tumben—singkat. "Bila memang kita harus berpisah karena takdir yang tidak memihak, kita masih akan bertemu di dunia selanjutnya sebagai pasangan yang bahagia. Bukankah itu yang baru saja Sei-kun katakan?"

Akashi tersenyum. Ia menatap nanar pada sosok yang sekarang ini berbaring menatapnya heran. Ekpresinya tidak banyak berubah. Meskipun tersenyum, pria itu benar-benar terlihat seperti permukaan tembok. Datar. Dan ia harus menahan perih di hatinya ketika menyadari semuanya ini karena salahnya.

"Tetsuya, biarkan aku berkarya." Akashi merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat yang ujungnya berkilat terkena pantulan lampu neon.

"Kau mau menunjukkan mahakaryamu? Jadi ini adalah puncak yang kau tunggu-tunggu?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Ia membalik tubuh Tetsuya, menduduki pantatnya sementara jari telunjuknya menelusuri bekas luka sayatan di sana. Ia kemudian menekan ujung pisau lipat itu pada permukaan porselen kulit sang bluenette.

"S-Sei-kun.."

"Tenanglah. Kau akan menikmatinya."

SREET SREEETT

Akashi menggores sesuatu di atas punggungnya. Pisau itu menemus kulitnya dan menyentuh dagingnya. Cairan merah merembes keluar, mengalir membasahi seprai krem yang mengalasi ranjang. Akashi menggerakkan pisaunya secara horizontal dan vertikal, terkadang melengkung membentuk kurva. Benda itu mengoyak dagingnya di dalam sana.

Kuroko meringis menahan perih. Namun semua itu malah membuat libidonya naik. Ia mendesah sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Luka bekas gigitan Akashi kembali membuka. Bibirnya berdarah.

Sesuatu mengetuk jendela yang ditutupi gorden sebagian. Hanya Akashi yang menyadarinya. Ia melihat dua orang yang beberapa lalu dipergoki Kuroko tengah melambai-lambai padanya. Ia segera mengangguk dan kedua orang itu lantas berlari menjauh.

"Tetsuya."

Sensasi darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya masih bisa dirasakan sang manik azure. Ia masih mau menikmatinya lebih lama sebelum Akashi mulai menyerang belakang telinganya. Ia membalik dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Benar-benar manis.

"Ketahuilah dear, aku selalu mencintaimu." Belum sempat menjawab, Akashi mencium Kuroko. Tidak ada ciuman yang menuntut. Mereka hanya menautkan bibir dengan lembut. Di ruangan yang hening, hanya satu yang selalu mendominasi. Detakan jarum jam.

Kedua mata Kuroko kemudian membulat lebar. Ekspresinya terlihat menahan sakit. Beberapa detik kemudian sosok itu sudah terpejam lagi dengan tenang. Pagutan mereka lepas begitu saja. Akashi mencabut pisaunya yang menanap di dada Kuroko. Tepat di jantung.

Membalik tubuh Kuroko, Akashi tersenyum miris melihat maha karyanya yang menurutnya paling indah di antara semua sayatan yang ia ciptakan di punggung Kuroko. Sebuah tulisan abjad dengan tanda hati tak beraturan. Semuanya mengalirkan darah kering.

Akashi mulai merasakan suhu di sekitarnya naik. Ah, pertunjukan yang menghebohkan sudah dimulai. Ia berbaring sembari memeluk sosok Kuroko yang tak lagi bernyawa. Tubuhnya bahkan sudah mulai mendingin. Dirinya memejamkan mata sembari menyeringai. Ia sudah siap untuk menemui Kuroko di alam sana.

* * *

><p>Owari<p>

* * *

><p>OhayouKonnichiwa/Konbawa minnna-san~ Saya datang dengan one-shot yang lagi-lagi terpikir dari ide selintas yang gaje. Niatnya sih mau bikin angst, tetapi ternyata saya tidak berbakat ^^'a

Ide ini saya dapatkan ketika menjelajahi fandom sebelah dan membaca fanfic yang mengisahkan pair yaoi favorit saya ketika sudah menikah. Saya hanya terpikirkan sesuatu. Kalau pasangan gay menikah, sepertinya memang akan terasa hampa. Meskipun mereka mengisih hari-hari mereka dengan maafseksmaaf, toh tidak akan ada yang mereka dapatkan bukan?

Akhirnya setelah diracuni oleh bumbu thriller yang saya baca dari fanfic berikutnya dari author yang sama, saya melahirkan fanfic ini~ =ω=

Maaf apabila hurt/comfortnya kurang terasa. Atau yang lebih parah benar-benar tidak ada feel yang terasa. Karena sekali lagi, saya memang tidak berbakat. Gomennasai.. Gomennasai *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Yeah, karena saya benar-benar tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, seperti biasa saya akhiri dengan: Mind to review~ Minna~? .

Sign,

Fune Charlotte

* * *

><p><strong>O.M.A.K.E<strong>

"Yeah, Anda benar. Setelah membunuh dengan tragis orang tuanya di depan dirinya, hal itu menyisakan trauma mendalam. Setelah setahun penuh menjalani terapi dengan biaya dari Sei-chan, Tet-chan berhasil sembuh dari masa kondisi kejiwaannya yang mengkhawatirkan dengan merelakan beberapa sarafnya putus. Dia tidak bisa merasakan emosi apapun, Akashi-sama. Dan itulah mengapa ia menjadi seorang masokis."

Kepala keluarga Akashi menghela nafas. Setelah seminggu mendapatkan berita bahwa komplek apartemen yang kebakaran di tengah hutan adalah aksi bunh diri anaknya, sekarang pria tua itu benar-benar menyesal. Setalah semua kesalahannya, sosok anaknya sebenarnya hanya ingin membayar kesalahannya dengan berada bersama sosok itu. Nyatanya, Kuroko Tetsuya memang pemuda yang baik hati. Seseorang yang mengubah emosi darah dagingnya dengan perlahan.

Ia menghela nafas dan menatap Mibuchi Reo dengan tatapan suram. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Biarkan aku mendinginkan kepalaku." Pemuda yang nyaris dipecat dua minggu yang lalu tersebut membungkukkan badan dan melenggang pergi.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Tangannya yang sudah kurus menggenggam secarik koran dengan berita yang memuat kasus anaknya terpampag di halaman depan. Di sana, terlihat foto punggung Kuroko Tetsuya yang disayat dengan teliti oleh anaknya. Darah kering itu membentuk sebuah kalimat. For Love.


End file.
